


King's Desserts

by jingucchislippers



Series: Royal AU Shenanigans [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Ren, But Only Two Men May Touch, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Porn With Plot, Ren Seduces The Whole Palace With His Dancing, Top Camus, top ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: King Ai reminisces on the fun night he had with his favorite concubine and assassin.
Relationships: Camus/Jinguuji Ren, Camus/Jinguuji Ren/Mikaze Ai, Camus/Mikaze Ai, Jinguuji Ren/Mikaze Ai
Series: Royal AU Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189823
Kudos: 12





	King's Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> i wasnt gonna write anything but king ai ordered me to do this or else.

Ai ran his hands through the hair of the two men who were dozing off on both sides of him, one with his cheek resting on Ai’s chest while the other nuzzled at his neck. The king fondly reminisced on their time together after he was free to leave his own birthday party late night. It almost amused and pleased him seeing just how fast the two of his favorite lovers abandoned who they were talking to or dancing with to follow him up into his grand quarters.

Ai did enjoy the various festivities his subjects had prepared throughout the day to celebrate his birth, but he only had one thing on his mind as his observant gaze would shift from either the assassin or concubine. He didn’t feel too guilty as the queen had her own play things to entertain herself with, they only had to keep up appearances for the sake of the royal court. Fortunately once half of the nobles were stumbling drunk and quit their shameless schmoozing, the king could slip out without much affair and head for the true main event of this special evening.

Ai had already been worked up from watching his well trained, drop dead  _ gorgeous  _ concubine entertain their dinner guests with a lavious dance that included a few other talented dancers in the king's harem. The ginger knew  _ exactly  _ what he was doing as the older men around him were practically drooling and dying to get their hands on his golden skin, barely covered up by his sheer outfit and draped with jewelry. It’d be difficult to believe any of these men had wives and children with how they were behaving towards him, entranced by the wild sway of his delicious hips and that devilish smile. 

Yet no matter how much alcohol they consumed, they all knew one stray touch on the king’s prized whore would result in their last breath. It only took one poor soul grabbing at his ass for the assassin to take care of him within seconds. The king had never been brought to full arousal faster than at the exquisite sight of the assassin’s chilled sai making a clean cut through that man’s throat. 

His subjects were quick learners.

Ai knew what he wanted to do the moment the three men were alone and a single command had the concubine on his knees, crawling over to his highness with ravenous hunger in those deep blues. Those same eyes that were snuffed of any light when the king came across him in a slave auction years ago in a land separated by a vast ocean. Ai was only a prince then, along for the journey due to the business his father had with the ruler of this country and explored the market with his guard following in tow. 

Slave auctions weren’t anything new to Ai as several of their own servants had been purchased from them, but he decided to stick around for this one out of mild curiosity. That was when he saw  _ him,  _ such a beautiful, delicate specimen being offered up to the bustling crowd and Ai couldn’t,  _ wouldn’t  _ let this one be snatched up by someone else. The bidding war didn’t last long as Ai raised it up much too high for any of these people to match and he was quick to see his merchandise up close for a personal inspection. 

_ “What’s your name?” _

_ “Does it fuckin’ matter?” the slave spat out, bracing himself for a backhanded slap from either this pompous piece of shit or the guard flanking his sides.  _

_ “Yes, I’d like to know what to call you,” the prince calmly responded, taking him completely off guard as those large eyes just blinked back at him. _

_ “...Ren.”he answered after a few moments, it’d been months... maybe a year since he’d spoken his own name. _

_ “Ren...” ... even more so since someone else had said it without a hint of disgust on their lips.  _

The king could feel his cock stir as he remembered how wonderful Ren’s mouth felt on it, easily taking him down in one swallow and performing so well for his highness. There was a reason why Ren wound up between the king’s sheets nearly every night, he was the best at giving Ai what he wanted and never failed to satisfy him. Then again, Ai had yet to try out the rest of his gifted harem because he didn’t feel the need to when he had Ren and the assassin by his side.

The older man had been in the king’s life for as long as he could remember, usually executing the orders that his late father would give or watching over the twin princes. His role hadn’t changed much when Ai was handed the crown, but the young king did rely on him heavily for advice when his rule began. Their relationship shifted when Ren suggested they bring him into the bedroom, if only to make the stuffy man loosen up and have some fun.

Ai would be lying if he said the thought hadn’t crossed his mind, but he never acted on it just due to how much respect he held for the man. Ren egged him on, asking his highness if he’d wanted to see the assassin courting anyone else and well... Ai wasn’t going to sit by as that happened. Despite having been the king for a few months now, he was still... nervous about approaching the man about this subject and waited for one of their tea times to bring up the offer.

_ “Camus, would you like to join me in my chambers this evening?” _

_ The blonde’s expression was unreadable as he brought the tea cup to his lips, “is the concubine not fulfilling his duty?” _

_ “No, he is, I just wanted you to join... us,” Ai replied as Camus took a long sip of his cup, likely having drained it. _

_ “Alright.” _

His memories jumped to Ren laid out between them, Camus driving his cock deep into his ass as Ai was fucking his mouth. They’d engaged in damn near every position the king could think up by now, but he was in the mood just to wreck Ren after the performance he’d given at the dinner. Everyone knew who owned him, who he belonged to, and if they didn’t then the brand on his chest would immediately tell them. 

His fingers idly traced over the mark, Camus sported the same one on his shoulder and Ai took such great pride in them. One tradition he’d kept from his father’s tenure was offering their various servants freedom after a set amount of time that they’d resided at the palace. If they chose to stay, they’d be branded with the Mikaze sigil as they surrendered their life to the royal family with their only escape being death itself.

The fact that Ren wanted to stay by his side, despite being offered freedom on a silver platter, had Ai on cloud nine for days, weeks even as he expected the man to leave the first chance he got. Camus had been branded when Ai was much younger, but he talked of the event with pride in his voice each time and his loyalty to the royals hadn’t wavered in the slightest. The king couldn’t imagine carrying on without either of them, he cherished their companionship so deeply that he wouldn’t hesitate to kill anyone who even looked at them the wrong way.

Ai felt a pair of warm lips kiss at his neck and closed his eyes as Camus’s hand slid down his torso, his fingers brushing lightly against his cock. It was still early enough in the morning that the king didn’t need to worry about being summoned away for a meeting. He could temporarily forget the lofty title hoisted upon him and savour the peaceful quiet with his dear lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
